red_moon_fablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Moon
The Red Moon is a central object in the Red Moon Fables series, as well as its namesake. The Red Moon is Earth's moon, radiated by Satan's Daemonium Energy. The Red Moon becomes available for activation once every 666 years. Appearance The Red Moon always appears full and red in color. The surface of the moon has a large pentagram with each point touching the edge of the moon's circumference. In the middle of the pentagram is a vertical eye with a black sclera. The iris of the eye is small in size, does not move and is always visible. The iris has a slit pupil and changes color to match the iris of the current Dark Hermit. History The Red Moon was created by Satan in 15 A.D to attempt to connect the Universe and Hell. The intention of the Red Moon was to transfer Demons from Hell to Earth in order to wipe out all life on it. Biography Hermit Origins Arc After failing to open the Red Moon's gateway, Satan realizes that someone already on Earth would be required to open it from the other side. Satan possess a snake and contacts Pandora who has recently witnessed the destruction of her village. Pandora willing becomes the first Dark Hermit after speaking with Satan and spends the next several years training to open the Red Moon's gateway. However, she is thwarted by the Light Hermit, Asteri. Pre-Moon Prophecy Arc The Red Moon goes through two more generations, once during 681 A.D and again in 1347 A.D. Both result in the Dark Hermits being defeated by their Light rivals. Moon Prophecy Arc Nearly 2000 years after the first Red Moon, in 2013 A.D, the Red Moon enters its fourth generation. During this time, three Demons successfully make it to Earth: Zelmoth, a Fullblood, Mark Sakuretsu, an Afterlife Demon and Thanatos, a Paragon of Darkness. The Red Moon is almost activated by its Dark Hermit, Akio Heruezia, but is stopped by his wife and son, Mitsuru Heruezia and Akio Heruezia II. Eclipsing Order Arc During his battle with the Dokusai, Akio learns that he can summon the Red Moon. After doing so, Akio breaks the soul contracts of the Shinsekai and returns their Daemonium abilities to Hell. Rapture War Arc At the climax of the war, Jiman devises a plan to defeat The Jackal using the Red Moon. Akio summons the Red Moon and transforms it into a Blue Moon using his newfound Power Conversion ability. With the Blue Moon, Akio is able to store the Angelus Energy of Angels fighting around the Earth and fire it as a concentrated beam at The Jackal. After the war's end, Asteri and the other five Light Hermits come together and dispel Satan's Daemonium Energy, returning the moon to its natural state after over 2000 years. Abilities Planar Gate The Red Moon's main ability is to be used as a gateway between the Universe and Hell. During the time period of one of the Red Moon's "generations" The Dark Hermit as the ability to summon Demons to Earth. Additionally, powerful enough Demons have the ability to come to Earth on their own if the gate is open. Conversely, Demons, objects and energy can be sent back to Hell using the Red Moon. While the ability to summon Demons only occurs every 666 years, the ability to send Demons back can be used by the Dark Hermit at any time. Storing Energy As the Red Moon itself is stored Daemonium Energy, more energy can be added and stored inside this reserve and retrieved at any time. See also * Dark Hermit * Light Hermit * Spirit of the Red Moon * Blue Moon Category:Objects